threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Xun Yu 荀彧
Xun Yu 荀彧 was an advisor to Cao Cao 曹操 for the majority of Cao Cao's campaigns. Xun Yu was a Confucian scholar and highly respected through the empire, on more than one occasion he gave Cao Cao advice that allowed him to carry on his campaign; but his greatest talent was the ability to pick out competent individuals from the crowd, many respected officers like: Xun You 荀攸, Sima Yi 司馬懿, Guo Jia 郭嘉 and Zhong Yao 鍾繇 were all nominated by Yu for positions in office. Biography Xun Yu was the grandson of Xun Shu, a respected scholar of Later Han. When he was young, Xun Yu was admired for his talents. He Yong 何顒 of Nanyang (南陽) said: "Here is talent to aid a king!"; and in 189 A.D., Xun Yu was elected as Filially Pious and Incorrupt and given a position as Prefect of the Palace Guards (Shǒugōng lìng 守宮令). However, with Dong Zhuo's (董卓) chaotic presence in the capital, Yu requested to leave his post and return to his home commandery as Magistrate of Kangfu (亢父) county. Yu predicted that the disorder would soon spread to the surrounding lands so he took the opportunity to convince his elders to leave, saying: :"Yingchuan is exposed to attack on all sides. We should get away quickly."de Crespigny. Chapter 60 in To Establish Peace Vol 1, Chuping 3, section C However, the people didn't want to leave their homes, so Xun Yu fled alone with his family to Governor of Ji province Han Fu 韓馥, another native of Yingchuan (潁川) commandery. Yu's prediction would later prove true as in 191 A.D., Li Jue 李傕, and the other rebels of Dong Zhuo's State, pillaged Yingchuan and Chenliu (陳留). Many of the villagers who remained were thereupon killed. Han Fu dispatched cavalry to receive Xun Yu, yet by the time they had reached Ji, Yuan Shao 袁紹 had managed to snatch the commandery away from Fu. Shao warmly received Yu and treated him with great honour and courtesy; Shao also appointed Yu's brother, Xun Chen (荀諶) with positions in his office. However, despite Shao's treatment of him, Yu believed that Shao would never be able to accomplish great deeds and wanted to leave his service. Service to Cao Cao Another warlord, Cao Cao 曹操, had been appointed General Who Displays Firmness and was currently occupying Dong commandery in Yan province. Xun Yu suspected Cao Cao to be a man of talent, so he went to determine this for himself. In 191 A.D., Yu left Yuan Shao's service to meet with Cao Cao. Cao Cao was most pleased with him, and said: :"You are my Zifang!"Zifang was the courtesy name of Zhang Liang, an important advisor to the founder of the Han dynasty, Liu Bang. Cao Cao immediately appointed Xun Yu as his Major, he was 29 at the time. At this time, Dong Zhuo was still oppressing the people and his soldiers pillaging the land and so Cao Cao wanted to ask his advice, Yu said: :"Dong Zhuo's tyranny has already pervaded this land for some time, he will certainly meet an unfortunate end and been powerless to stop that." In 192 A.D., Yan province was being threatened by Yellow Turbans and Cao Cao was invited to be Governor of Yan and help repel them.SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao. Xun Yu would often serve in the capacity of Cao Cao's Major. Rebellion in Yan Province In 194 A.D., Cao Cao's father had been killed whilst crossing Xu province. Cao Cao blamed Inspector of Xu Tao Qian 陶謙 and in his wrath, invaded Xu province.SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao. Cao Cao left Xun Yu behind in Yan province and tasked him with overseeing the province in his absence. Whilst Cao Cao and the bulk of his forces were absent, Chen Gong 陳宮 secretly spoke with Zhang Miao 張邈 and convinced him to invite Lü Bu 呂布 and together revolt. To prepare for Bu's arrival, Miao sent Liu Yi 劉翊 to Juan city (鄄城) to speak with Xun Yu, and say: :"General Lü has come to help Commissioner Cao in his attack on Tao Qian. You must quickly get provisions ready for his army."de Crespigny. Chapter 61 in To Establish Peace Vol 1, Xingping 1, section J Though many were confused by Zhang Miao's envoy, Xun Yu instantly realised Miao was plotting insurrection. Straight away he ordered the soldiers to their posts and sent dispatches to summon Grand Administrator of Dong commandery Xiahou Dun 夏侯惇 from Puyang (濮陽) to reinforce Juan city. On the night that Dun arrived, he quickly quashed the rebellion, executing dozens of insurgents within the city and settling the masses. Chen Gong and Miao had been in communication with many of the officials throughout Yan province and soon the entire province was in revolt, only three cities: Juan, Fan (范) and Dong'a (東阿) remained loyal to Cao Cao. Yu then dispatched Cheng Yu 程昱 to shore up defence at Fan and Dong'a.SGZ: Biography of Cheng Yu. Looking to take advantage of the chaos, Inspector of Yu province Guo Gong 郭貢 led several tens of thousands to the walls of Juan city. When asked what he wanted, Guo Gong said he had come to speak with Xun Yu. Many people began to panic and feared he was in league with Lü Bu, but Yu was willing to go meet him. Xiahou Dun opposed the idea and said: :"You are the safeguard for the whole province. If you go you will certainly be in danger. You must not do it."de Crespigny. Chapter 61 in To Establish Peace Vol 1, Xingping 1, section J But Xun Yu believed Guo Gong was undecided and said: :"Guo Gong knows almost nothing about Zhang Miao's party, for they have had little to do with each other in the past. He has only recently arrived, and he certainly has not made up his mind what he is going to do. If we talk with him while he is still undecided, then even if we cannot get him to join us, we may at least persuade him to stay neutral. If, on the other hand, we appear to distrust him he will certainly become angry and will decide against us."de Crespigny. Chapter 61 in To Establish Peace Vol 1, Xingping 1, section J Xun Yu calmly went out to see Guo Gong, and because of Yu's calm demeanour, Gong believed the city was too secure to attack. Thanks to Xun Yu's level-headedness, Juan city was saved from further disaster; because of the quick defence preparations, when Lü Bu attacked Juan city, he could not seize it;SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao. and because Cheng Yu had been dispatched to Fan and Dong'a, they remained loyal.SGZ: Biography of Cheng Yu. It was due to Xun Yu's actions that Cao Cao was able to return. Cao Cao soon returned and drove Lü Bu from Yan province. There came word that in Xu province, Tao Qian had died. Cao Cao desired to head east and take Xu province before its new controller could solidify control. However, Xun Yu said to him: :"In earlier times, Liu Bang took the land within the passes, and Liu Xun occupied Henei. Both set their control of the empire on deep roots and a secure base. When they advanced they could defeat their enemies, and when they were forced to retreat they could still maintain their ground. They were sometimes defeated, but in the end they achieved the great work and conquered the empire." :"When you were chief in Yan province before, you settled the disturbances east of the mountains and so the people turned to you and were glad to accept your rule. The Yellow River and the Ji, moreover, are strategic points of the empire: though the countryside is now in ruins it is still easy to maintain yourself here. This is your 'land within the passes' and your 'Henei'; you must settle it first." :"Now that you have defeated Li Feng and Xue Lan, if part of your army goes east to attack Chen Gong he will certainly not venture to come west. Then take the opportunity to have your men bring in the harvest, collect food and store grain: by this one move Lü Bu will be defeated. Once you have dealt with Lü Bu, you can make an alliance in the south with Liu Yao of Yang province so as to attack Yuan Shu and move towards the Huai and the Si rivers." :"But supposing you leave Lü Bu now and go east into Xu province: if you leave any substantial number of men here you will not have sufficient with you to accomplish any-thing; and if you leave only a small defence force behind then the people will keep to the cities, they will not be able to gather the harvest, and Lü Bu will take advantage of their weakness to rob and plunder. The people would become more and more uncertain of their affection for you. Juancheng, Fan and Puyang would hold, but the rest would all be lost to us." :"In that case, you would no longer have Yan province, and if you failed in your plan to take Xu province where could you turn? Furthermore, though Tao Qian is dead, Xu will not be easy. The people have learnt from the defeats of the past: they will be frightened and will join together as closely as a jacket and its lining. Those lands of the east have already taken in the harvest, and they will wait for you with strong walls and empty fields. You will not be able to capture anything, and there will be nothing to plunder. In less than ten days, an army of hundred thousand men would be in trouble before ever it began to fight." :"When you attacked Xu province before, your majestic punishment was applied too harshly.When Cao Cao previously attacked Xu province, being unable to get to Tao Qian, he had instead directed his wrath at the populace, massacring a large number of people. The sons and younger brothers remember the shame of their fathers and elders. They will guard themselves and have no mind to surrender. You might be able to defeat them but you will not be able to hold them." :"In every situation, there comes a time when it is possible to take one thing rather than the other. It is always best to consider the more important matter rather than upon the lesser; it is always best to seek security rather than danger; and it is always best to judge an opportunity carefully and make no move that may risk your base of operations. Your present plan takes no account of these three good principles. Please think it over again."de Crespigny. Chapter 61 in To Establish Peace Vol 1, Xingping 2, section N Cao Cao thus paid no mind to heading east and instead turned to harvesting the wheat in Yan province, driving out Lü Bu and then dispatching soldiers across the commandery to pacify the various regions. Receiving the Emperor In 196 A.D., the Han Emperor Liu Xiu had managed to elude his captors and return east ti the dilapidated former capital, Luoyang (洛陽). Several of Cao Cao's advisors, Cheng Yu 程昱, Huo Yi 或疑 and Xun Yu, strongly urged Cao Cao to quickly head out and receive the Emperor.SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao. Xun Yu advised: :"In earlier times, when Duke Wen of Jin received King Xiang of the Zhou, all the feudal lords admired him and followed him. Liu Bang of Han wore mourning for the Provisional Emperor and the people of the empire turned their hearts to him. The Emperor is an exile, and you were among the first to call up loyal troops. The east of the mountains has been disturbed and disordered, and that is the only reason you have had no opportunity to come to his aid." :"Now the imperial carriage has returned, but the eastern capital is overgrown and neglected. All loyal men hope to preserve the imperial house, and the people long sadly for the past. Truly, if you take this opportunity to support the Emperor and follow the expectations of the people, this will be in keeping with the will of Heaven." :"To follow the cause of justice and so make the empire submit, that is a great plan, and to support the loyal cause and so attract talented men, that is great virtue. There are rebels and traitors in all directions, but what can they do? And why should men like Han Xian 韓暹 or Yang Feng 楊奉 concern you?Han Xian and Yang Feng were escorting the Emperor east." :"Unless you make up your mind to act promptly, however, other strong men will become ambitious, and though you may plan it again later, the opportunity will not repeat itself."de Crespigny. Chapter 62 in To Establish Peace Vol 1, Jian'an 1, section K Thereafter Cao Cao decided to receive the Emperor and later shifted the capital to Xu (許). Xun Yu was appointed as a Palace Attendant and Director of the Imperial Secretariat. Whenever Cao Cao campaigned, Xun Yu remain at the capital and advise on important matters. In his position, Xun Yu recommended many individuals for office: Xun You 荀攸 was his foremost recommendation, Zhong Yao 鍾繇 his second most. He then recommended Xi Zhicai (戲志才), but Zhicai died before he could take office, so Yu recommended Guo Jia 郭嘉. Thanks to Yu, many other talented people were given appointments: Sima Yi 司馬懿, Chen Qun 陳群, Du Xi杜襲, et al., and most proved successful; of all the people recommended, only Inspector of Yan province Yan Xiang 嚴象 and Inspector of Liang province Wei Kang 韋康 were defeated and killed.Not really sure what this last sentence is getting at here. Yan Xiang was killed by an administrator appointed by Sun Ce 孫策, but Wei Kang was involved in an incident with Ma Chao 馬超. He was in charge of Ji city in the far west of China in 212 A.D. Kang held firm and Chao besieged Ji for over half a year and reinforcements never came in time. He performed as well as could be expected so the fault was not really with him, but due to the fact he was on the fringes of the state and reinforcements never came. Advice Against Yuan Shao Since Cao Cao had received the Emperor and brought him to Xu, Yuan Shao 袁紹 had become resentful of him and was becoming recalcitrant. Shao had established a position for himself north of the Yellow River and many were in awe of his strength. In addition to Shao: to the east, Cao Cao had to worry about Lü Bu, who had occupied Xu province; and to the south, Cao Cao had just been defeated by Zhang Xiu 張繡 outside of Wan (宛). Cao Cao was in a foul mood, and his behaviour odd; everyone thought it was due to the defeat at the hands of Xiu. Zhong Yao had also adopted the popular opinion and was discussing Cao Cao's recent behaviour with Xun Yu, but Yu said: :"Our Lord is discerning and wise, his behaviour is surely not from dwelling on the past and bearing a grudge. Most certainly there is some other worry bothering him." Thereupon, Xun Yu decided to speak with Cao Cao. As it happened, Cao Cao's defeat by Zhang Xiu had rendered Yuan Shao particularly contemptuous; and Shao had written Cao Cao a letter reflecting his attitude. Cao Cao showed the letter to Yu and said: :"Now I intend to punish such disloyal fellows, but I am still not strong enough. What can I do?"de Crespigny. Chapter 62 in To Establish Peace Vol 1, Jian'an 2, section E Xun Yu replied: :"There are examples of such successes and failures in our history; of those with talent, who turned weakness into strength; or through inability, turned strength into weakness. Liu Bang and Xiang Yu is merely one example of such an incident."Xiang Yu had an army four times that of Liu Bang's, but because Xiang Yu did not build strong relations with other lords, they defected. Nor he could not attract competent generals. :"At present, you are seeking to unite the empire and only Yuan Shao can contend with you." :"Outwardly, Shao seems generous, but inwardly he is envious; he appoints individuals yet in his heart he is suspicious of them. You are discerning and understand people thoroughly; you appoint only those suitable to the task. This is the superiority of a liberal mind." :"Shao is slow-witted and makes few decisions; he lacks the ability to take advantage of opportunity. You can judge great affairs and in times of emergency, act accordingly. This is your superiority in strategy." :"Shao takes a lenient and relaxed attitude to control his army; military laws and regulations are not maintained; although his forces are abundant, he is incapable of using them. You ensure military laws and regulations are firmly understood; rewards and punishments are given according to individual conduct; although you have but a handful of soldiers, they are all disciplined and will fight to the death in your name. This is your superiority in military skill." :"Shao depends on his pedigree; he emulates wisdom in order to earn reputation; wise scholars can see through his airs and leave so there are few he can turn to for good counsel. You treat people with benevolence; you promote sincerity and deter superficiality; your own conduct is solemn and frugal, yet you are generous to those with meritorious service and so all under Heaven understand what kind of man you are, and loyal and talented scholars flock to your service. This is your superiority in virtue." :"Because of these four superiorities, you are able to uphold the Emperor and undertake the righteous task of settling the empire. Who would dare not follow you? And Shao, with all his strength, what could he become!"Fu Xuan's annotations recorded in Guo Jia's SGZ attributed a longer speech of the same thread to Jia, but four of the points strengths are also attributed to Xun Yu in his SGZ. Cao Cao was delighted by Xun Yu's words. Yu then advised Cao Cao to first annex Xu province to the east in order to deal with the lands to the north. Cao Cao said: :"Yes, but what concerns me is that Yuan Shao may invade the lands within the passes and make trouble there. If he stirs up the Qiang and other barbarians in the west, and urges on Shu and Han in the south, then I shall be facing five-sixths of the empire with only Yan province and Yu. What can I do about that?"de Crespigny. Chapter 62 in To Establish Peace Vol 1, Jian'an 2, section E Xun Yu replied: :"The leaders inside the passes, are numbered by the score. No-one can bring them together. Han Sui and Ma TengThe SGZ actually says Ma Chao here, but that must be a slight mistake of Chen Shou's. Ma Chao would not control power for another decade, at this time, his father, Teng, was still the one in power. Rafe uses Ma Teng which is surely correct for this time period. are the only strong ones, and if they see there is fighting east of the mountains they will certainly collect their forces to protect themselves. Treat them with favour and authority, and send messengers to offer alliance. Though it may not last very long, it will be enough to keep them quiet while you deal with the east. The Palace Attendant and Supervisor of the Masters of Writing Zhong Yao is clever and a fine strategist. Trust him with the west, and you will have nothing to worry about."de Crespigny. Chapter 62 in To Establish Peace Vol 1, Jian'an 2, section E In the following years, Cao Cao had managed to secure a victory against Zhang Xiu, capture and execute Lü Bu, annex Xu province, and had entered into hostilities with Yuan Shao. Kong Rong 孔融 was discussing the situation with Xun Yu and said: :"Yuan Shao's lands are broad and his troops are strong. Tian Feng 田豐 and Xu You 許攸 are wise men to plan for him, Shen Pei 審配 and Feng Ji 逢紀 are loyal ministers acting in his affairs, Yan Liang 顏良 and Wen Chou 文醜 are brave generals in command of his troops. Here are serious problems."de Crespigny. Chapter 63 in To Establish Peace Vol 2, Jian'an 4, section M But Xun Yu said: :"Yuan Shao has many soldiers, but his government is not well-ordered. Tian Feng is stubborn and insubordinate; Xu You is greedy and ill-disciplined. Shen Pei is self-opinionated and lacks original ideas; Feng Ji is too adventurous and independent. People like that find it hard to co-operate, and they will certainly disrupt his councils. Yan Liang and Wen Chou have the bravery of common fellows. One battle will be enough to deal with them."de Crespigny. Chapter 63 in To Establish Peace Vol 2, Jian'an 4, section M By 200 A.D., Yuan Shao and Cao Cao had engaged in several engagements. And as Xun Yu had predicted, Yan Liang and Wen Chou had been killed in the first encounter. Shao's advance southwards had stopped at Guandu (官渡), where he had surrounded Cao Cao's forces. Shao had maintained the pressure for some time and Cao Cao's provisions were running out; he wrote to Yu discussing whether he should pull back to Xu and lure Shao's forces deeper into his territory. Yu wrote back: :"Yuan Shao has all his army at Guandu, and he will settle victory and defeat with you there. You face great strength with great weakness, and if you cannot control him you will be taken. Here is a critical opportunity for the empire." :"Furthermore, Yuan Shao is a very ordinary leader: he can collect men but he does not know how to use them. With your uncanny arts of war, your clear understanding, and the favour of Heaven; how can you fail?"SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao. :"Your supplies may be low, but you are not in the straits of Chu and Han between Yingyang (滎陽) and Chenggao (成皋). At that time neither Liu Bang nor Xiang Yu were willing to retreat, for they knew that the first to abandon the field would lose everything." :"Your force is only a tenth of his, yet you have marked the ground and hold it. You have him by the throat and he cannot get forward, and you have now maintained that position for half a year. It is obvious his strength is almost exhausted. Here is the decisive moment, and this is the occasion to surprise him. Do not miss your chance."This is an amalgamation of two letters, the first half is from Cao Cao's SGZ and the second half is from Xun Yu's SGZ. Thus Cao Cao decided to remain at Guandu. He struck at Yuan Shao's supply camps, beheaded General Chunyu Qiong 淳于瓊 and Shao's army later collapsed. Shen Pei had arrested Xu You's family because of crimes committed; angry, Xu You defected and joined Cao Cao; Yan Liang and Wen Chou were killed in the first engagement; Tian Feng admonished Shao, resulting in his execution. As Xun Yu predicted, it had come to pass. Advice Against the Yuans Although he had collected the grains stored at Anmin (安民) in Dongping (東平), military provisions were depleted after the battle at Guandu and Cao Cao thought them insufficient for the large-scale campaigns necessary to annex the northern provinces. Instead, he wanted to attack Liu Biao 劉表 to the south whilst the north was still reeling from the defeat. Yu disagreed however, and said: :"Yuan Shao has just been defeated, and his followers will be unhappy. You should take advantage of his difficulties and settle with him for good. Instead, however, you plan to lead the army away to the Yangzi and the Han. If Yuan Shao collects the remnants of his forces and attacks you from behind, you will be finished."de Crespigny. Chapter 64 in To Establish Peace Vol 2, Jian'an 6, section B Thereupon, Cao Cao gave up the idea and proceeded north. By 201 A.D., Yuan Shao had died of illness, and north of the Yellow river, Shao's son had assumed control following their father's passing. In 203 A.D., Cao Cao had Xun Yu's accomplishments recorded for posterity, he also memorialised the Emperor to have Yu enfeoffed as Marquis of Wansui (萬歲) Village. By 204 A.D., Cao Cao had captured Ye (鄴) city from the Yuans and was appointed as Governor of Ji province. Cao Cao was advised that he reinstate the nine provinces of ancient times; in that way, the province of Ji would encompass much more land, and that would entice people to submit. Cao Cao was about to accept the advice, but Xun Yu said: :"If you do this, then Ji province will gain the commanderies Hedong (河東), Fengyi (馮翊), Fufeng (扶風), Xihe (西河), You (幽) and Bing (并) robbing the land from others. Within recent days, you have defeated Yuan Shang 袁尚 and captured Shen Pei; across the land, all tremble before your might. Certainly they all fear they cannot defend their lands and so hold their soldiers tight. But if you now assign yourself their territories, their hearts will turn to rebellion." :"Furthermore, many people say the various warlords in Liang plan to close the Passes and become independent; once they hear your plan, they will believe you plan to rob their lands; in one day, rebellion will be born. Although you have firm defenders, if they all turn and threaten you, you will be reduced to nothing; Yuan Shang 袁尚 will escape his death, Yuan Tan 袁譚 will rebel, and Liu Biao will hold fast between the Yangzi and Han rivers. Thus the empire will be difficult to settle." :"My Lord, it is imperatively that you first send soldiers to settle the north. Thereafter you should turn your attention south towards Jing province. Next, punish those who refuse to send tribute to the Emperor. Only then will the empire comprehend your intentions, the people will be at peace and the empire settled. Thereupon you can decide upon reinstating ancient systems. This will bring about a long-lasting dynasty." Thereupon Cao Cao dismissed the idea of reinstating the old provinces. In 207 A.D., Cao Cao memorialised the throne regarding Xun Yu's exploits: :"In former times, Yuan Shao intruded on your borders and we fought at Guandu. At that time, soldiers were few and provisions even less; it was your humble servant's opinion that the army withdraw to Xu, but in a letter with Xun Yu, he counselled on the advantage of remaining. And what's more, he lifted my heart and expunged my foolish worries. Forthwith we devastated Shao's forces and destroyed his followers. Xun Yu's talent to divine successes and failures is found but once in a lifetime." :"In time Shao lay broken and my provisions expended, thus I believed the northern provinces were beyond my grasp and desired to punish Liu Biao. Once again, Xun Yu stopped me; he explained to me the pros and cons. Forthwith I was able to swallow the terrible clans and pacify four provinces." :"Had I withdrawn at Guandu, Shao would certainly have beaten the drums and pressed the attack, and then we would have been in a most dangerous situation. Likewise, had I invaded southward, I would have been gambling with Yan and Yu provinces, the foundations of the empire, for benefits that were difficult to obtain. These two plans of Xun Yu, have turned death into survival and calamity into blessing; his stratagems and exploits are second to none, including my own." :"Former Emperors gave meagre rewards to those who fought on the battlefield; and the ancient people considered attacking and seizing cities inferior to strategy. Weighing his rewards against his record, it is surely not fitting someone of Xun Yu's lofty exploits. I beseech that his fief be increased." Xun Yu tried to protest the enfeoffment, but Cao Cao said: :"Sir, your stratagems are not merely confined to those two instances, yet you would relegate yourself to some modest position. Do you seek to emulate Master Lu LianLu Lian, a.k.a. Lu Zhonglian, was a political advisor during the Warring States Period. Lu Lian's advice kept the besieged capital of Zhao from falling and also, with a simple letter, was able to convince and Yan army to surrender. After both occasions, Lu Lian was to be granted rewards, yet he declined. One day he simply left by sea and disappeared.? This is not behaviour sages considered valuable. In former times, Jie Zitui had said: "He who steals but the money of another man is pronounced a thief; what name shall be given to them who seek to appropriate to themselves the work of Heaven?"Legge (1872), p. 191As the Marquis of Jin was rewarding his vassals who had served him in his exile, those who asked for reward were given it. Zitui asked for no reward and the Marquis did not think to give him any despite his loyal service. Zitui felt that he had been robbed of recognition, but also thought it was unworthy to grovel for reward." :"Moreover, sir, your plans bring security to the people and your honour is apparent 100 times over! You relegate yourself because I only mentioned two of your accomplishments, but how can you remain modest in light of all your accomplishments!" Thereupon, Xun Yu's fief was increased by 1,000 households to 2,000. Cao Cao wanted to further reward him by appointing him as one of the Three Excellencies. Yu sent his cousin, Xun You, to visit Cao Cao 10 times, until Cao Cao finally dropped the idea. Cao Cao then planned to head south and invade Jing province, but first he asked Xun Yu for a good strategy. Yu said: :"Now, the Central Plains are already pacified and the south lands know this and are distressed. Make a great show of going to Wan (宛) and She (葉), yet send light forces along a separate path to catch them off their guard." Cao Cao forthwith headed off. But as he travelled, Liu Biao fell ill and died. Biao's son, Liu Cong 劉琮, assumed control of his forces and quickly surrendered to Cao Cao. In 212 A.D., Dong Zhao 董昭, and others, spoke to Cao Cao and urged that he take the title of Duke of Wei, as well as receiving the Nine Distinctions, to make evident his merits. Quietly, Cao Cao asked Xun Yu of his opinion, Yu said: :"From the very beginning, when Lord Cao raised loyal troops to save the Emperor and give peace to the state, he has kept his faith with loyalty and honesty and has maintained his honour by withdrawing and yielding. A gentleman shows love for others by virtuous advice, so I must speak out now. We should not act like this."de Crespigny. Chapter 66 in To Establish Peace Vol 2, Jian'an 17, section K Cao Cao did not take the title of Duke, but from that moment on, he was displeased by Xun Yu. At this time, Cao Cao was heading south and attack Sun Quan's forces at Ruxu (濡須); he memorialised the throne at Xun Yu should be dispatched from the capital to Qiao (譙), to provide support for the army; however, he quickly changed his orders and said Xun Yu should remain behind and be appointed Palace Attendant, Household Chancellor, Advisor to the Army of the Prime Minister and Bearer of the Staff of Authority. Death As Cao Cao advanced to Ruxu, Xun Yu fell sick and retired to Shouchun (壽春). At the age of 50, Xun Yu drank poison and died.The Chronicles of the Wei Clan also state that prior to his death, Cao Cao sent Xun Yu a box of food. Yu opened it and found it to be empty, and knew Cao Cao was displeased with him; then drank poison and died. Posthumously Xun Yu was canonised as Respectful (敬) Lord of Wansui. And in the year following his death, Cao Cao took the title "Duke of Wei". In 265 A.D., Xun Yu was also posthumously given the rank of Grand Commandant for his past service.SGZ: Chronicles of the Wei Clan quoted in the Biography of Xun Yu. Xun Yu was always humble towards scholars, and would never tire of sitting a discoursing with them. And as a high official, he would never abuse his position for selfish desires. Yu had one cousin who was not particularly talented, people said to him: :"Sir, because you are in charge of nominating officials, could you not make your cousin a minister?" Xun Yu laughed and said: :"It is my duty to nominate talented individuals, and if I did what you say, how would people think of me!"SGZ: Dian lüe quoted in the SGZ Biography of Xun Yu. While in his position as Director of the Imperial Secretariat, Xun Yu wrote many letters concerning official affairs; just prior to his death, Yu had all the letters incinerated, so not all his strategies and plans were recorded for posterity. Xun Yu had once said to Cao Cao:SGZ: Secondary Biography of Xun Yu quoted in the Biography of Xun Yu. :"In former times, Emperor Shun appointed Emperor Yu the Great as Minister of Works, Qi as Director of Grains, Xie as Minister of Education and Gao Yao as Minister of Justice. By delegating authority, he was able achieve success; they simultaneously enlightened the masses and fought on the battlefield. In Liu Bang's time, chaos was rife, nevertheless he still found time to educate the people. During the intermissions between conflicts, Shusun Tong practised etiquette and rites. Emperor Guangwu threw down his arms to discuss art; he rested his horse so that he could talk about the Way. For a Confucian man of virtue, he would not violate kindheartedness even in the space of a meal." :"Now, My Lord, while externally you settle the lands with your martial prowess, internally encourage academia and throw down arms to promote harmony. Then the great Way will propagate naturally, calamities within the state will cease, the Six Rites will be practised, this is how Duke of Zhou, Ji Dan, was able to pacify the land so quickly. You have already established your virtue and merits, if you also apply twice the effort to establishing academia, you will be fulfilling Confucius' teachings. You will be known for generations to come, would that not be grand!" :"My Lord, if you seek to complete the military campaigns and then work on civil administration, because they kowtow to you, they will follow your rules, but this is not ideal for proper governance. Instead, you should scour the empire for great teachers and scholars; encourage study of the Six ClassicsCompilation of history and rituals. "Changes" (divination), "Documents", "Songs", "Rituals", "Music", "Historiography"; and annotate biographies, to preserve knowledge both past and present and eliminate the superfluous elements. With one sage truth, simultaneously will ritual and knowledge flourish. Gradually will people change through honest teaching; this is the kingly manner in which the Way should be propagated."SGZ: Secondary Biography of Xun Yu quoted in the Biography of Xun Yu. Xun Yu would often leisurely discuss philosophy with Cao Cao in this manner. And often Cao Cao would then follow his advice. Yu's conduct and virtue were known throughout the land, and there was none who would not consider Yu to be an ideal role-model.SGZ: Secondary Biography of Xun Yu quoted in the Biography of Xun Yu. Zhong Yao invitation to service Guo Jia invitation to service Family Grandparents *Xun Shu - grandfather Father * Xun Gun 荀緄 - Became Chancellor of Ji'nan (濟南). Uncles * Xun Jian 荀儉 * Xun Jing 荀靖 * Xun Dao 荀燾 * Xun Shen 荀詵 * Xun Shuang 荀爽 * Xun Su 荀肅 * Xun Gui 荀归 Brothers * Xun Yan 荀衍 - Elder brother. * Xun Chen 荀諶 - Younger brother. Given office in Yuan Shao's regime. * Xun Yu 荀俁 - Younger brother, styled Shuqian (叔倩). Became Assistant to the Imperial Counsellor. * Xun Shen 荀詵 - Younger brother to Yu (俁), styled Manqian (曼倩). Became General-in-Chief and General of the Gentlemen of the Household. * Xun Yi 荀顗 - Shen's younger brother. Cousins *Xun You - first cousin, once removed Sons * Xun Yun 荀惲 - Eldest son, styled Changqian (長倩). Married to one of Princess of Anyang (安陽), Cao Cao's daughters. Grandsons * Xun Han 荀甝 - Xun Yun's son. Became Cavalier Attendant-in-Ordinary and Marquis of Guangyang (廣陽) District. Died aged 30. * Xun Yi 荀霬 - Younger brother to Han. Became Commander of the Army of the Palace. Was posthumously canonised as Chaste (貞) Lord and granted the rank of General of Agile Cavalry. * Xun Yinyi 荀音翼 - Younger brother to Yi. Great-Grandsons * Xun Yun 荀頵 - Son of Xun Han. * Xun Dan 荀憺 - Son of Xun Yi, died prior to his father. * Xun Kai 荀愷 - Younger brother of Dan. Became General-in-Chief Who Subdues the West. Was married to the younger sister of Sima Shi 司馬師 and Sima Zhao 司馬昭, and was friendly with both of them. When the five ranks of nobility were changed, due to his father's merits, Kai was enfeoffed as Viscount of Nandun (南頓). * Xun Kui 荀悝 - Younger brother of Kai. Became General Who Protects the Army. Was posthumously given the rank of General-in-Chief of Chariots and Cavalry. Nephews * Xun Yu 荀寓 - Son of Xun Yu (俁), styled Jingbo (景伯). Master of Writing under the Jin dynasty; had an illustrious reputation. Grandnephew * Xun Yu 荀羽 - Son of Xun Yu (寓). Became a Master of Writing. Notes Fact vs. Fiction References Sources